Just The Two of US
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Cliff and Clair share a sweet moment


Friday 1:00a.m.

Cliff walked into the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

Clair groggily said "Cliff is that you?"

He ran his hand over his face and said "yes sweetheart it's me. Go back to sleep."

She sat up and turned on the lamp.

He was undressing when she said "you've been late every night this week. Rudy has been asking about you."

He said "I'm sorry. I've been on call and I've been covering for Dr. Grayson"

She crossed her arms "that's supposed to make it better!"

He rolled his eyes "I'm to tired for this!"

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

She sighed and thought 'give him a break Clair!'

A few minutes later he came out and crawled into bed. He took a chance and pecked her cheek.

He rolled over and pulled the covers around his shoulders.

She looked at him and said "Cliff aren't you forgetting something?"

He sighed "what?"

She rubbed the back of his neck "I want my goodnight kiss."

He rolled over and said "you do huh?"

She smiled and batted her eyes "please."

He sat up and leaned into kiss her. The kiss quickly turned passionate. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. They slid down until they laid flat on the bed. They broke apart when the need for air became to much.

He moved his lips to her ear lobe and kissed it. She touched his head and sighed in content.

He rested his forehead against hers and she smiled "I've missed you so much Clair."

She said "I've missed you too Cliff. I hate sleeping without you especially when it's freezing outside!"

He smiled "oh so I'm just your bed warmer?"

She cupped his cheek "that and so much more. Make love to me Cliff."

He smiled brightly. He may have been tired but he was never to tired for his wife.

He kissed her. His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and moaned when there tongues touched. He slid his hand under her nighty. His hand brushed her knee and slid up her thigh. He stopped when he got between her legs. He cupped her and she whimpered.

He slipped his finger inside her panties and ran his finger up and down her slit. He quickly pulled her panties down her legs.

He took his boxers off and climbed on top of her. He grabbed his member and placed it at her entrance.

He waited for her permission and she nodded.

He coated himself in her juices and gently entered her. She moaned as she felt every inch of him enter her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her arms around his neck. He began thrusting faster. She closed her eyes as he nibbled her neck.

All to soon they came. He kissed her so her screams wouldn't wake the kids. He collapsed on top of her for a moment then rolled off of her.

She snuggled into his arms and buried her face in his neck. She kissed his neck and said "thank you. I know how tired you are but I really needed you."

He tightened his arms and said "you don't ever have to think me for that. I love it just as much as you do."

It warmed her heart to hear him say that because she was getting older and it scared her that one day he would leave her for a younger women especially one those nurses. The kids were finally out of the house except for Rudy and now was the time they could spend time together but he was always working.

"Clair?"

"Yes?"

"Stop worrying! The kids are fine."

She said "I know that."

"Then, what is it?"

She said "I'm getting old Cliff."

He laughed "no you're not!"

She glared at him "it's not funny! You're surrounded by young nurses everyday."

He frowned "What does that have to do with anything?"

She said "nothing. Forget I said anything."

He said "no. I want to know."

She sighed "I'm 56 Cliff! You're around nurses in their 20's. Do I really need to spell it out for you?!"

He smiled and said "wait you're worried about that? Clair look at you! You're beautiful baby. You're one of those women that are always beautiful but get prettier the older they get. My friends and colleagues are so jealous of me because you're my wife. You turn heads every where you go. I wish you could see that."

She finally smiled and said "you really mean that?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek "believe me baby that's one thing you will never have to worry about. Every time I look at you I fall in love all over again."

She smiled softly and said "oh Cliff I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much."

He smiled "I love you too Clair. Now go to sleep sweetheart."

She smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better. She snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
